


Willow

by CelticWonder



Series: Willow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Potter had captured his attention and more during his punishment for his failed attempt at taking over Midgard. A one-shot Loki/femHarry story. Perhaps I will make a full story concerning this one shot at a later date, depending on how people like it and respond! Just a brief look at their time together. More of an outline of where a potential story could go. Hints at past Ron/Fem Harry. Some Ron bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is my attempt at doing something in Loki's point of view, if I do decide to do a full story, it will mostly be in Willow's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

To the world, she was an undefeated pillar of strength. The Saviour of the Wizarding World, Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lady Potter, unflinching when faced with adversary, commander of the light forces during the last war and a figure head in the wizarding parliament. But everyone had their weaknesses. Even if most did not see them. He had seen hers. At first he had thought to manipulate her through hers, but slowly she had changed him. The curiosity had been first. She was strong, yet had been in an abusive marriage, only just standing up to her husband and leaving after several years when he had met him. She had suffered heartbreak and pain yet had willingly allowed him into her home when he had been cast into Midgard as punishment for what he had done and shown him kindness. Willow Potter had been an enigma. They had brought her pain and she had saved them and continued to do what she could to help, even if it was just presenting the image they needed to see.  
After a while, the curiosity had changed into something else. Like everything within him, it had both a dark and light side. The mindless sheep of the wizarding world did not deserve her. He had sensed the power she held deep within her, and seen everything about her. The kindness, the stubbornness, the curiosity, the thirst for knowledge, and also the brokenness within her, the tiredness of fighting and preforming. He would have used that to his own advantage, but as he began to see her in a new light, he had wanted to hide her away from the pathetic mortals who believed she owed them something and keep her to himself, protecting her from them breaking her any more than they already had. But he knew keeping her locked away from her life would have broken her further, so had to restrain himself.  
So he took a different route. He told her about his home, painted a picture in her head of it, while gaining more than her kindness. It took a while, but she fell in love with him, forgetting about her ex-husband. She came into his arms and bed willingly and he realised he had begun to crave this mortal witch. She was everything he had looked for in a partner. Strong enough to stand up to him, and stand by him, and against enemies, but also she needed him. She needed him to be there when the nightmares woke her screaming and shaking, believing the horrors of her past were coming back for her. She needed him to protect her. She was by no means a woman who needed to be saved from everything, but she needed him just as, over time, he had come to need her. He would never admit that to anyone. He could not appear to be weak- he knew he had enemies. Which was why she needed to be strong. Her weaknesses only displayed themselves in private, when she was sure no one but he and a few select others were there. Anyone who targeted her in the hopes of getting to him would receive a shock.  
And then his exile ended. At first, he did not know why, but then he realised how she in turn had changed him. She had a need to protect the innocent, and he knew if he attempted to take over the world again, she would fight it, to protect those who needed protection. Those who could not fight for themselves. Her own losses had made him realise what he had in comparison too. He may not be the favoured son, but his parents still cared for him, and were still there. She had lost her parents at a young age and been treated like a slave. What right did he have to do the things he had done under the banner of mistreatment, when she had done none of those things, yet been treated far worse?  
But he could not go back. Not then. Not without her. When his brother had arrived and told him, rather joyfully, that he could go home, Willow had smiled at him and said she hoped he would visit, before retreating to her homes library. That had been their biggest fight to date; him thinking that somehow she had fooled him, and had not really cared about him at all. She had looked so hurt and broken when he said that, and silence had fallen between them until she had said that she thought he had wanted to go home. Of course she loved him, but it had been stupid of her to let herself fall like that when she had always known he would leave. She was after all, only a mortal. She thought he wanted to go home. He had always spoken of it so fondly. But what place would a mortal have there?  
She had not realised he had described it in such detail for her to ensure she would come with him when he asked. He told her that it was possible for mortals judged worthy to become immortal. Bitterly she had asked what chance she would get, she was nothing special. He had listed everything she had done fighting the man who had killed her parents and countless others, and then he had realised she had said she loved him. It was the first time she had said it. And how had it taken him so long to realise that he had grown to love her in return? A thing he had sworn he would never do. Falling in love with mortals was something Thor would do. But perhaps this was one thing they shared. Falling in love with a mortal who had the ability to change them. Make them see the world through the eyes of those whose lives were so fleeting that they had no choice but to change really. It was something of an eye opener. Finally, at the end of the long list, he had said the one thing that mattered to him, the one reason he wanted her to become immortal. He loved her too, and wanted her at his side for the rest of eternity. Thor must have believed the silence meant they had killed each other, as he had come to check everything was alright. They had probably succeeded in scarring him mentally for the rest of his long life. He had told Thor he was not returning unless Willow could come with him.  
Two days later, Thor had returned saying that Willow had been allowed to come. Also, not that he told Willow, that their father was looking at Willow’s life and judging whether she was worthy of immortality. He did not doubt she would be granted it. She had fought bravely since she was eleven, when she did not need to. She had even sacrificed herself for those who did not deserve her (perhaps a couple of them did) and through it all had remained steadfast. She had displayed qualities his people honoured and respected. He was confident she would be given the chance to be with him forever.  
When she had first seen his home she had been awed at it, and he knew she had instantly felt far more comfortable there than she had anywhere else, because people had not stared and whispered about things she may never had never asked for. Or about rumours spread about her. But they had wondered about the mortal who had captured his attention, and to her that was far different. She was sure that would pass with time, and she was right. Willow had gotten along well with his mother and Jane, who had recently been granted immortality. The previously mortal woman could obviously keep Thor level headed. She was just what he needed to help him become the man he had to be to one day become king. She had also gotten along well with Sif, promising to spar with her if she was allowed immortality.  
When his father informed him he would allow Willow the same immortality as the rest of their people, he had immediately sought her out in the library. It had been sunset at the time, and he took her to one of the highest points in the palace, where they could see the sun setting over the golden city. There, he had proposed to her, ensuring everything was perfect, and she had accepted him, but had said that if she was not granted immortality, she understood they could not be together. That had been when he had told her she would soon be made immortal. They had not gotten much sleep that night, and it seemed they would get even less tonight.  
She was beautiful in the white gown made especially for her. It had straps and fell to the floor, and had green silk lace at the front. Her veil had fallen almost to the floor, but had not covered her face, and small gold flowers had been a part of the circlet around her head. She had not hesitated once when she said her vows and the glittering cord been wrapped round their joined hands, her green eyes sparkling with happiness as she looked into his. The feast had come and gone, and now he was determined to drive all her memories of her past failed marriage from her mind permanently. Willow was his now, and that mortal had no place in her life any longer.  
As he removed the veil from her head and began unlacing her dress, Willow had reached up and caressed his cheek. “Loki?”  
He smiled at her gently. She sounded nervous about something. “Yes?”  
“I want children.” She said. He felt his heart soar. This alone showed her willingness to forget the mortal boy, Ron Weasley. She had never wanted children with him, sneaking contraceptive potion when he was not around to ensure they did not conceive. She had always believed it a mistake to marry him, and had never wanted any children inflicted with any pain that would undoubtedly come from her mistake, even though she had always longed for a family of her own.  
“We can have as many as you want.” He said, before his lips descended hungrily on hers. He had no need to prevent getting her pregnant now and he relished in it. He finished unlacing her dress, and felt her hands making quick work of his armour. Soon, they were both naked and he placed her gently on the bed, intending to savour every moment of the night with her. They were no strangers to each other’s bodies and pleasures, but tonight was different. Now they were married, and planned on children. The saying ‘a whole new light’ came to mind.  
As Willow tried to pull him down to her he smirked and waved his hand, and silk ties had her wrists tied to the bed posts. He moved slowly down her body, kissing her and caressing her, enjoying feeling her move beneath him, trying to encourage him to move faster. He looked up and met her eyes, smirking mischievously. “There is no amount of begging or persuasion that will make me go quicker tonight, love. I intend to ravish you completely, and at my own pace. The only thing you can do is relax and enjoy it.” He returned to kissing her body until he got to her legs. He dipped his head between them and lightly nipped her inner thigh, causing her to moan, before he slowly licked her folds. She writhed under him as he continued his administrations, often calling out his name. When she came, he swallowed as much as he could, before moving back up her body slowly, giving her a chance to come down. He wanted her aware of what he was doing after all. He kissed her neck before beginning to suck on it, determined to leave a mark there. Her legs wrapped round his waist and he smiled against her skin briefly before once more capturing her mouth with his, and then entering her slowly. He willed the bonds around her wrists to disappear and she wrapped her arms round his shoulders, her hands tangling in his hair, and she bucked beneath him, taking him fully inside herself. He bit her lip lightly before his tongue entered her mouth, and battled with hers, winning quickly. She moaned into him as he hit her sweet spot and kept on hitting it. They moved together until she came, screaming his name, which was shortly followed by him spilling inside her and calling hers. For a while, they lay entwined on the bed, catching their breath and coming down from the ecstasy of pleasure, until they decided round two was very much on the agenda.  
It was late the following morning when they had both woken up. He had woken first and lightly traced his hand over her currently flat stomach.  
“What are you doing Loki?” She murmured, still half asleep.  
“You are going to be radiant when pregnant with my child. I cannot wait.” It would be yet another sign she was his.  
She smiled, her eyes half lidded. “Then we’d better continue where we left off last night.”  
He kissed her deeply. “You are mine. Forever.”  
“Forever.” She agreed, her tone was filled with love, and not a single hint of regret. “We are each other’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think! Leave a comment! Should I develop this into a full story?


End file.
